jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sakura Kinomoto (Continuum-32145896)
Sakura Kinomoto (Kinomoto Sakura) wandered in her father's basement one day and accidentally sets loose a deck of tarot-like magical cards, each containing a magical spirit, into the wild. Naming Sakura's given name means cherry blossom in Japanese while her surname, Kinomoto, literally means the origin of wood. Appearance Sakura has short, honey brown hair, fair skin, and emerald green eyes. As a child, she is naturally short in height, but slowly grows as the years pass by. Sakura's outfits change frequently throughout the series. Her most commonly worn outfit is her school uniform, which changes depending on the season. Her winter school uniform is a black long sleeved shirt with red and white sleevecuffs, a white neckerchief with a red stripe, and a white pleated miniskirt. On particularly cold days, she wears a thick black coat with her schools insignia on the back. Her summer uniform is a white half-sleeved shirt with a red neckerchief and a black pleated miniskirt. All year round, black shoes are worn along with a white sailor hat with a black trim. Personality Sakura is an extremely energetic, cute, sweet, cheerful and very kind character. She is very athletic, being a member of her school's cheerleading squad and an excellent runner, a trait she inherited from her father. Her "invincible spell", "Everything will surely be all right." ("Zettai daijōbu da yo."), has carried her through innumerable trials and obstacles as she masters her magical skills. Her catchphrase is "Hoe!" (usually stretched), which is used whenever she is shocked or scared even the slightest. She also frequently shouts "KERO, NO!!!", when scolding Kero. She often comes across as naïve, clumsy, dense and clueless, but she has her perceptive moments on occasion. Her favorite foods are omelet and noodles with seafood and her favorite recipe is pancakes. Her birthday is on April the first. She hates Mathematics, loves Gym and Music, and her blood type is A. Sakura's optimistic and trustworthy character allows her to be friendly with everybody, she is very outgoing and the entire series focuses on the friendships she creates with people, whether strangers, loose acquaintances, or rivals. In fact, her personality is a dominating factor in her relationships, especially with Syaoran Li. Though sometimes she's quite gullible and believes what everyone tells her. Her charm can win over anyone (as shown with Syaoran in the series) and she's very scared of ghosts. She became scared of ghosts because her brother, who could see spirits, would usually point them out. Though she couldn't see them, the descriptions of having 'one eye' or 'missing a hand' would frighten her. Therefore she felt a deep fear of ghosts from a young age. Ironically, she has no fear of Clow Cards. This is apparent when Sakura finds out that the ghost in the park is actually a Clow Card and was no longer scared by it. She is known to be clueless about things relating to herself but perceptive of others. Though when she finds out information about her friends she usually keeps quiet about it. Despite her sweet nature, cuteness and beauty, Sakura has been shown to have a very vicious temper. This is often seen when Toya insults her by calling her a monster and once when she and Kero got into a fight. Cardcaptors Whilst Sakura retains most of her personality, she loses some traits such as her crush on Yukito, though it is briefly touched on at times, and later Syaoran, which is turned into admiration and overall friendliness. She also appears to be somewhat braver and more determined as a Cardcaptor. She also seems to have a meaner attitude due to the dub making it more like how kids would act like in real life, not in an anime. A Tale of Two Wallets As Sakura and Tomoyo were inline skating across the boardwalk they found a spot that afforded them a good view of the beach, which they intended to enjoy like any other perfectly normal teenager. It was here that they saw all of the people effected by a love pearl. Upon calling Kero to find out what was going on, he informed them about the Lust Card. Something he reframed from mentioning until now because of Sakura’s young age. Powers and Abilities Power Level: Throughout the Clow Card arc, Keroberos's comments seem to imply that Sakura's magical powers and abilities strengthen and increase to even higher levels as she battles and captures more Cards. In contrast of this, in the second half of the series, Sakura’s inexperience is shown as she often collapses after transforming the cards. However, as she becomes progressively proficient in changing Clow Cards into Sakura Cards, she becomes less tired and more aware of Clow Reed's presence. During the last of Eriol's trials, she is able to transform the last remaining eight Clow Cards into Sakura Cards at once, finally surpassing Clow and resulting in Sakura becoming the most powerful magician on the planet. * Origin: After the Final Judgement, Clow Reed tells her that her magic seems to be drawn from the power and ability of the stars, which may start small, but are ever-shining with their own brilliant light. However it should be noted that like Clow Reed's magic, Sakura's is a balance of sun and moon magic. * Prophetic Dreams: Sakura is able to see future events through her dreams, including the Final Judgement and meeting various characters throughout the series. * Clow Cards: Sakura's main weapon is the Clow Cards, which first had their own magic, but had to be transformed so that they would draw power from Sakura. Category:(Continuum-32145896)